A typical use for such an arrangement is the connection of an air bag which is disposed in a steering wheel, to a voltage source which is arranged stationarily in the bodywork. Horn and possibly still other contact devices for example headlamps etc. are also disposed in the steering wheel. The problem which has to be solved in terms of electrical connection of the air bag disposed in the steering wheel arises out of a rotary movement of the steering wheel. Most steering systems are so designed that the steering wheel can be turned towards the left or towards the right, from a central position. Steering lock generally involves two and a half revolutions in each direction. That means it is not possible for the air bag to be connected by way of a normally laid electric line. Even if it were laid loosely, such a line would in the long term not withstand the rotary movements of the steering wheel and the increase and reduction in length of the line resulting therefrom, and the line would suffer damage and tear. Making the connection by way of slip rings and slip ring contact has also not proved successful in the long term. After a given period of time, such connections involving the use of slip rings and slip ring contacts have frequently failed. The gas generator which is used for inflation of the air bag must be fired in fractions of a second, with a high degree of certainty. Slip rings and slip ring contacts do not afford that certainty. In order to obviate those difficulties, in the state of the art the solution now adopted has been that of connecting the air bag by way of a spiral spring. In regard to its external shape the spiral spring is comparable to the spring of the mechanism of a mechanical clock or watch. Strictly speaking, the spiral spring involves a flat-ribbon flat-conductor cable which is wound in the form of the spiral spring, comprising a plurality of mutually insulated conductors. Such flat-ribbon flat-conductor cables are commercially available in numerous different design configurations. Basically they involve two or more copper conductors of rectangular cross-section, which are enclosed between two plastic strips. They form the sheath or the insulation. In general, the plastic material used for that purpose is comparatively hard. When the steering wheel is turned in one direction or the other, the spiral spring or the flat-ribbon flat-conductor cable is wound up or unwound. When that happens its diameter decreases or increases. The spiral spring is disposed with some clearance in a housing which is mounted under the steering wheel. By virtue of that clearance and the comparatively hard plastic material for the insulation of the flat-ribbon flat-conductor cable, noises occur both upon rotary movement of the parts of the housing and also when vibration and shaking effects occur. Such noises are perceived as troublesome in the case of high-quality vehicles. Therefore sound-proofing foils have been fitted into the housings in order to suppress such noises. It should further be mentioned that a spiral spring is comparatively large in the radial direction. As a consequence the housing which accommodates the spring is also of a large diameter. Such housings can only be disposed under the steering wheel. That results in the spiral spring being positioned under the steering wheel, as already mentioned above.